Various types of cosmetic compacts containing cosmetic products utilize conventional release mechanisms such as pushbuttons or friction clasps for use in opening the compacts to expose the cosmetic product. The users employ separate applicator elements such as wands or brushes in applying the products.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of opening mechanism wherein the body of an applicator element is stored in the compact with an applicator head which extends outside of the compact and can be rotated as a key to open the compact and permit removal of the element for subsequent use in applying the product.